King Cyrus
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION Cyrus is the character of DidYouIronTheCat, the host and creator of Champions of Achaea. He is responsible for stories, NPCs, locations, etc. He is primary creator of the roleplay and central "owner" figure of the community. He is the host of the official Discord server. Cyrus does not have a revealed backstory. Overview Cyrus is the current reigning Arch-God of Achaea, with an unknown history. He is one of the oldest inhabitants of both Achaea and the fallen Everend. He is the king of Rylinth, and is one of the most respected members of the Divinity. He is the most influential of all the gods, and has gained fame for his repeated actions and subsequent inaction. He is known for his "hands-off" approach to conflict, allowing the Heroes to gain strength and fame themselves. He has directly impacted world events only through his governing of the largest faction, and the direct involvement in the killing of Lucius. It's heavily speculated whether he intervened during the Lucius confrontation for the well-being of the Heroes, or for personal gain. Pre-Achaea Cyrus, also known as "Ironcat," was the 2nd appointed god of Everend'','' after the fall of the original Divinity. Cyrus served as a peacekeeping force and law enforcer for a year before the inevitable Fall of Everend.'' He was one of the primary organizers of the shift over into a new world. Once a suitable world was found, he established himself as one of the first inhabitants, formally creating the faction of Rylinth. '''The Heaven's Dilemma' As this is a character page, all information on this story arc is not shown, for more information on The Heaven's Dilemma, go here. Alearia After many months of stumbling, with the first Rylinth falling to corruption, Cyrus established a second Rylinth capital city following the abandonment of the first. The city blossomed with a multitude of inhabitants creating a variety of public works. After a prolonged peace, a mysterious voice appeared over the communications, which would later revealed to as Alearia. During the Alearia conflict, Cyrus was murdered by Marcus Servus in his sleep. Alearia kept his body in her temple, whilst his soul tesseract fled to an abandoned mineshaft. During this time, Rylinth was subjected to a period of turmoil involving the destruction of B.R.U.C.E and several invasions from Alearia. The tesseract was then recovered by the Heroes, and reunited with the body following the defeat of Alearia. Cyrus was then resurrected, and continued to rule over Rylinth without further disruption. Lilith The imprisoned Lilith was the driving force behind Cyrus' revival, which inspired Cyrus to seek out the goddess and free her using a soul tesseract obtained by Zila Cinis. Using the AI systems, Lilith was pinpointed to the city of Cassius' Landing. Her revival was then executed by the Heroes. Balkite When strange blue crystals began forming throughout the cities, Cyrus took action to find the source. He appointed Lucila to uncover the source, and as more heroes fell to the Balkite plague, Cyrus instructed those unaffected and those yet to be fully consumed to investigate Nevershire, discovered by Lucila. After the defeat of the hero-gone-demon, Nathan Winsmoore, Cyrus and Lilith removed his blessing, keeping him from coming back to life, and used Cerecite to rid the major cities of the Balkite infestation. Wilhelm When Wilhelm was uncovered by S.C.A.R.L.E.T and the Heroes, Cyrus held several meetings with the unknown tinkerer. Following the reuniting of the Litwins, Wilhelm vanished for several weeks, enthralled by Rylinth's AI systems. It was then revealed that Wilhelm had made the revised version of Lucila, under commission from Cyrus. After which, Wilhelm had betrayed the King and laid siege to Capital Rylinth using a Tank and corrupted Lucila, who was built using the body of the deceased Ava. The King ordered the Heroes to defend the city, who quickly destroyed the tinkerer and his niece. Lucius & Bal Guran Following the discovery of the Sanctum, heroes and gods alike, including Cyrus, marched northward to confront Lucius. It was revealed that Lucius had been manipulated by Bal Guran, an Arch-Demon, following the abuse of his daughter. A very long fight followed, which was ended by Cyrus landing a heavy blow on the weakened Arch-God. After the fight with Bal Guran himself, Lucius forfeit his powers to Cyrus. Cyrus also negotiated a deal with the Void Leviathan to return Lilith and Alearia back to life, after they crumbled to dust during the fight with Lucius. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Players Category:Admins